


Limerence (Poetry)

by nikschels



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crush, Gen, I Should Stop Writing Tags, Infatuation, Limerence, Longing, Love Poems, Other, Pining, Poetry, References to songs, Romance, Song references, Words, Writing, and probably just a nerd in general, highly doubt it tho, i hope my irl crush doesnt see this lol, im a music nerd can't you see, lowkey weird, lyrics, my first work in this site, what tags do i put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikschels/pseuds/nikschels
Summary: Limerence (n.)-a state of mind which results from a romantic attraction to another person and typically includes obsessive thoughts and fantasies and a desire to form or maintain a relationship with the object of love and have one's feelings reciprocated.Poems of being lovesick and will last depending on how long I like the person, I guess.





	1. -Distant-

You still feel so far away

In spite of everything that has happened

I still can’t reach you

And that hurt

You hurt me

_(But it’s not your fault anyway)_

_(It’s mine)_

_(For hoping on something)_

_(That wasn’t ever there)_


	2. -Fallacy-

You’re cute, I’m cute

_Let’s be cute together_

But that’s **false dichotomy**

And it’s not **proper syllogism**

Just because we’re both _‘cute’_

Does not mean we can be together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to learn different about different fallacies in my English class and it was pretty cool uwu


	3. -Confession-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a warning: contains swearing

Sometimes

I find myself

Thinking of you

And then I think

_‘Shit,_

_Why do I like this **dumbass**?’_


	4. -Actually-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably a continuation from that last bit lol

Actually, that’s not what I was trying to say

Actually sometimes,

_I find myself missing you_

Whenever you’re not around

Actually…

_I don’t even know anymore_


	5. -Eloquent-

When you **speak**

I find myself unable to **stop**

From listening to **you**

Your voice flows in my ears

Every word spoken, well thought of

And I think to myself

_I wouldn’t mind_

_If I could listen to you speak_

_All day long_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He actually does sound nice, ngl


	6. -Speechless-

But why is it

Whenever you speak to me

_It’s so reserved?_

It’s so tight

And I feel like you’re holding back

Of course I’d **know**

I know how it feels

_To hold myself back_

_To people I do not know_


	7. -Request-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the last one???

But really,

All I ask of you

_Feel free to talk to me_

But that’d be selfish to ask

_And I’m getting way ahead of myself_


	8. -Wish-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3, I guess?

I just wish

That I can reach you

_I just wish we can talk_

Because honestly

_I like hearing you talk_

And I’d like it

_ If you can talk to me _


	9. -Floof-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no proper title for this one because I can't exactly describe the feeling properly.

_Soft_

Your hair looks soft

And somehow

I want to reach out

And ruffle it

To feel it in my hands

And now I’m getting ahead of myself <strike>(again)</strike>

But your hair is really nice

_And it’s constantly changing_


	10. -Music-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than the usual short poems I make, so enjoy it while it lasts!

When you sing

**I get annoyed**

Because then I thought

_‘This dumbass sucks’_

But then sometimes

I hear you _humming_

I hear you _muttering_

Songs in a language we both couldn’t understand

And yet we’re both familiar

And although it still sounds **terrible**

**It makes me smile**

Because I see you doing it

Absentmindedly

_Without a care in the world_


	11. -Smile-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation and another long poem! :0 shocker!

Speaking of smiles

_I like yours_

It’s crooked

And I find it very charming

But then sometimes

It doesn’t look genuine

At least for me

Because I know how to fake a smile

But then those moments

When you laugh with your friends

And the smile just rests on your face

I can’t help but feel embarrassed

Because I find myself _staring_

And I find myself _hoping_

_That I can catch you with that smile again_

<strike>And it’d be directed towards me</strike>


	12. -Head Over Heels-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this from a song called 'Head Over Heels' by Tears for Fears. I love this song, go and listen to that, it's very nice!

In the lines of Tears for Fears

_"I wanted to be with you alone"_

But I don’t want to talk about the weather

I don’t want small talk

I don’t like small talk

Instead of the weather

I want to talk about why the rain comes

<strike>I want to talk about the things you like</strike>

I want to talk about the universe

<strike>I want to talk about you</strike>

I want to talk about the inevitability of the human race

<strike> _The inevitability of my feelings for you_ </strike>


	13. -Head Over Heels 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a part two for this actually.

** _"Something happens_ **

** _And I’m head over heels"_ **

It’s such a funny phrase

But something did happen

I’m not sure what

I’m not sure when

_But I never found out_

_Till I’m head over heels for you_


	14. -New Wave-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Wave is a genre from the 80s and is also my favorite music genre. I don't know why, maybe it's because I grew up listening to those songs, maybe it's the lyrics, the musicality. All I know is that I adore the genre.

It’s weird,

When I like someone, I associate them with a certain genre

Some reminded me of Jazz

Some reminded me of Classical

And maybe even Rock

Sometimes Korean Pop

But you,

_You remind me of New Wave_

Futuristic, experimental

Not exactly rock, and not exactly pop or tech

_Somewhere in the middle_

And it’s funny

_Because I’ve never associated someone I like_

_With my favorite genre_


	15. -Tongue-Tied-

I don’t understand

<strike>I want to say so much to you</strike>

<strike>I want to talk about so many things</strike>

<strike>I want to share the world with you</strike>

But I find myself unable to speak

Tongue-tied just by the sight

And the thought of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to take a nap, fam


End file.
